A data center is a facility used to house computer networks, computer systems, and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It may include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and security devices. Equipment in a data center may be in the form of servers mounted in rack cabinets. Each rack mounted server can include one or more power supplies. A data center may also include blade systems and/or cartridge systems that include servers mounted inside of an enclosure or chassis.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. An index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without an index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with an index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually. In another example, an index number of “I,” “M,” etc. can be used in place of index number N.